Only If For A Night: As Ordinary People
by Dana Medriquelis
Summary: [SPOILER SEASON 2] Inspector Tsunemori was pulled out of the job for a while because of her grandmother's death. She took her cigarette and someone came to visit her at night.


Yo, guys! So, this is my first fan fiction here, so take it easy! LOL

Well, hope you enjoy! 3

**Ps1:** The conversation in _italic_ is NOT mine! I took it from the official video on youtube of Psycho Pass, called "Psycho Pass "After Stories" - Kougami and Akane's Last Conversation (Eng Sub). Link: watch?v=7u4q6HLJN28

**Ps2:** This fan fiction contains** SPOILERS!** I took season 1 and season 2 (until episode 10) AND the movie trailer + movie's synopsis to write this.

**Ps3: **This fan fiction contains **EXPLICIT CONTENT FOR MATURE ADULTS ONLY (18+).**

**Ps4: **'Thoughts', "Conversations", _"Flashback"_.

**Ps5: **I **DON'T OWN** Psycho Pass and its characters!

**Enjoy! XOXO!**

**By: Dana**

**11 p.m. **

The little apartment was very cold, even with the closed windows. Inspector Tsunemori was looking nervously to the "W.C?" written on your wall. What was Kamui Kirito's purpose? Why, exactly, Sybil wanted to kill him? And what about Togane? She was now limited to her apartment, since she was forced to take time off work because of her grandma's death, Tsunemori Aoi.

"Grandma...", the inspector whispered. It was so difficult to accept. First, her friend, Funahara Yuki. Now her granny.

She began to scratch her leg with her nails. Tsunemori remembered the image of her grandma's corpse, full of wounds. And when she saw her ear in that black small box. A tear was almost coming out her eye. She bit her lip. Her nails were wet. Akane looked. Her leg was bleeding. She cleaned her hand on her yellow camisole and picked up the cigarette. "Spinel" was the name of the cigarette.

'Kougami's favourite', she thought. 'Is he safe right now?'.

She couldn't forget, even for a moment, the day he called her, after Makishima's death, to say goodbye.

_'Why did you call?'_, she asked.

_'From this point on, I'll be treading on thin ice. I'll be moving to a safer place in the long run. For that purpose, I will eventually need to do a lot of dangerous things. I thought that if something happen and suddenly my corpse turns up the morning, you'd be shocked. So this is just to let you know'_, he replied.

"Hmpf", she groaned as she lit her cigarette.

_'At any rate, this is truly goodbye... whatever I survive or die'_, he said.

_'That's not true. I believe I'll be able to meet you again. Not as inspector or enforcer, but more of as ordinary people'_.

_'You really think positive, no?'_.

She needed to. She slowly blew the smoke away.

Every time she smoked, she could feel Kougami's presence. That always helped the inspector to calm down and think. Besides, she could remember part of his smell. Half of the smell was the cigarette, half was his smell properly. Tsunemori closed her eyes and remembered when she thought about him telling her not to kill Kamui. His presence was so real. She could swear he slapped her on the neck.

Suddenly, she remembered her grandma's funeral. Akane knelt on the gram and cried while she seen the coffin be taking away.

"Oh my God, Oba-sama...", she covered her eyes with her hands. She sobbed loudly. She looked at the clock. 1:03 a.m. The room was getting cold. The window was opened.

'I don't remember opening this window... what weird', she thought. She walked through the room and closed the window. The night was beautiful. Or something like that. The stars could be seen that night despite the polution. She gazed the sky for a while. When she turned back, she lost her breath and fell to the floor. Her heart was racing, and her eyes were wide opened.

"I'm sorry, I tried to hold you. I didn't want to scare you. Are you hurt?". A hand stretched to reach the inspector.

"Ko-Ko... Koga-mi-san?".

Kogami was there, just the way she remembered, using that black suit.

"Please, just talk a little bit-".

"Yes, yes. Of course, sorry". Tsunemori took Kogami's hand and got up. She could barely breath or speak.

"You don't change. Always apologizing enforcers", he gave to her a small smile.

"I-I'm... sorry". Kogami gently took Tsunemori's shoulders and sat her in bed. He sat at her side. She was in shock.

"I can't believe you're here. Where you have been? Are you okay? Have anyone seen you? A drone? A inspector? Anyone?", she asked.

"Don't worry, inspector Tsunemori. I'm fine. Nobody saw me coming here. Well, about where I've been, the only thing I can tell you that I'm safe for a while".

"That's a relief", she sighed.

She was so happy for seeing him. He was alive. And he was there. But Kogami was worried.

"What's wrong, Kogami-san?".

He sighed.

"Tsunemori, I'm here to warn you".

"What?".

Adrenaline started to run into her veins.

"It's true I'm safe for now, but things will be difficult and dangerous. Something big will happen".

"Something big...?".

"A revolution". His grey eyes were gazing her big brown eyes. "I trust you, and that's why I'll tell you. Seems like the Japan's government will export Sybil to another countries soon. Ships and airplanes will back to work again, and that's the chance we've got to destroy the system".

"Kogami-san, but-"

"It's madness. I know. But you know well it's worse to continue this system, that decides what will make people happy, what they'll have to do, and arrest, and even kill, who doesn't did something wrong".

Tsunemori's eyes were filled with tears.

"Please, Kogami-san... I let my friend die. I've just lost my grandmother... You were missing, but... I do prefer think you're missing, but alive! And not... dead. I can't... deal with it. I can't deal with another death of another person I love. Oh my god...". She said it.

"Huh?", Kogami gasped.

She gazed the floor for a few minutes. Her face turned to pink. Kogami's heart was racing, and he didn't know what to do or say. Finally, he took her chin with his thumb and made her look in to his eyes.

"You know... I do remember when you told me you believed we would see each other again. Actually, I remembered it every day. I remember as well you saying we would meet each other not like enforcer and inspector, but as ordinary people".

"Kogami-san...", she could barely breath.

"I know it's dangerous. But think. If we destroy the Sybil System, we'll allow other people to choice their careers, their lives... their love". He caressed her hair. "I might not live... but I want you to survive and see this new world. I know you might have to kill me, but you must know I would gladly die in yours hands".

"Don't you dare to say that!".

"I mean it. I came here to say that I really hope to meet you again. And If I die, I want you to know that I'm fortunate for seeing you right now."

"Stop it, Kogami-san... please...", she cried.

"I have to go now". He got up of the bed.

"No! Please, don't go!", she grabbed his wrist. "Please, stay with me!".

"I can't..."

"Let's be ordinary people. Please. Only if for a night".

He stared at Tsunemori's face. She stood up. Tears were rolling her cheeks.

"I don't want to lose you again... I can't... I'm sorry, I'm so embarrassed for crying like a baby".

He put his hand on her cheek. Slowly, both approched their faces. They looked at each other's mouth. Their lips finally met. Kogami put his hands on Tsunemori's hindhead. They were happy and sad. Happy for being together, and sad because nobody knew what the future would be like.

Tsunemori grabbed Kogami's waist and walked back until they were back to bed. Kogami was now between her legs. The kisses were turning even more intense. His hand ran through the inspector's thigh.

"Kogami-san...", she moaned.

"No, not Kogami... call me by my name", he whispered.

"Shinya..."

He put his hand between her legs while she was pulling his suit off. Then, stood on him and slowly took his pants off. She kissed his collarbone.

"Akane...". She turned to kiss his lips. He took off her camisole and her panties. They were naked.

It wasn't weird or embarassing to see each other naked, to kiss and hug like that. It felt like they have done that a thousand times before. It felt so right and so natural.

He gently penetrated her, and both moaned loud in pleasure.

2 hours later, they were breathless, hugging each other.

"Akane...".

"Yes? Shinya-kun?".

"I didn't say it before, but... I love you too".

**11 a.m. **

Inspector Tsunemori woke up alone in bed. She looked around the room.

"Shinya? Kogami-san?".

She got up and walked through the room. She saw the cigarette she let dropped on the floor. The window was closed. She was wearing her camisole. Not a sign of Kogami. Was that a dream?

She was about to cry when she saw a smashed small paper on the floor. She took the paper. That was Kogami's handwriting.

"Meet me in Shambala. Burn it after reading. Remember: be strong, no matter what. I love you".


End file.
